Impure
by Ran Mouri
Summary: *UPDATED* The Kaiser captures Daisuke and Takeru... but on the redhead he'll get more than he ever bargained for... Is there something he hides that not even his parents know? *YAOI* Kaisuke/Daikeru
1. Chapter 01

A/N: It's been such a long time since I wrote Digimon 02 that I kind of feel lost... the fact is I still feel in the mood so I just dug around my close for a few notebooks that kept me sane when school got boring (I just graduated from school this December) and found this little piece of mine...   
  
Also I want to dedicate this piece that I really love dearly to my fav Digimon authors Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady and Nemesi, you two are the best!   
  
Impure.  
By Ran Mouri.  
  
  
The Kaiser had captured him...  
  
What kind of leader he was if he let their enemy take him away from the group so easily? Daisuke felt totally shameful now...  
  
"Come on, you've gotten out of worst thing than this!" He whispered to himself while he stared at his cell, it was a dark squared space without visible doors or windows, just a slit on the wall that he guessed provided the Kaiser a way to enter.  
  
"I can do it." He cheered himself out loud. "Ken Ichijouji is nothing compared to…" He stopped there, sitting in a corner across the visible slit in the wall. He didn't want to mention that word, much less to refer to that monster that taught him how to sleep, when to eat or how to move in situations like that one, who would have ever thought THAT "training" would come in hand now?  
  
Better stop thinking about it…  
  
Better think about his captor and a secure way to get out.  
  
By the room's distribution he guessed Ichijouji didn't really know much about him, maybe he had at much looked for his parents', the Motomiya's, records and judged from there…  
  
He also knew by the look of his plate with water and bread, that the bluenette came from family that, if not rich, was still very stable economically… very careful, which could explain why his enemy didn't go out at night in Tamachi and finally, by the hive on his cell he knew that Ken had based the design on 12th century's books.  
  
How sad…  
  
The Digimon Kaiser had readied all assuming he was or stupid, or naïve like his comrades were…  
  
Without much thoughts he hugged his knees and prepared to rest…  
  
He could plan his escape better on the morning…  
  
***   
  
The next morning the Kaiser watched his prey through his monitors very amused, but still that little thing of confusion wouldn't leave him.  
  
"He slept all night on that same corner, not moving a muscle." He mumbled to himself. "Then when he woke up he laid a whole, exact minute on the hard floor on his back and finally he went back to that corner… he hasn't touched his water nor his bread." Without him noticing he was leaning over the screen, touching the image of the redhead carefully. "What kind of been are you… Daisuke Motomiya?" He sighed and read his files on the boy over again.  
  
Motomiya Daisuke.  
13 years old.  
Two loving parents on a stable condition.  
An older sister, Fan of Ishida Yamato, the former chosen of Friendship.  
Academic Level, Low.  
Healthy.  
  
Ken admitted to himself this confused him…  
  
What could he possibly use against this boy, the leader of his enemies? A normal brat like him… soccer player… in love wit the normally sweet girl…he went by all the standards of. THAT! Inspiration lit his face with a cruel smile.  
  
What can destroy more a person than sexual abuse? He just had to look at all those new about rape girls never recovering from the trauma…  
  
He looked back at his monitors…  
  
Wormon had entered the cell to replace Daisuke's bread and water.  
  
"If you don't eat you'll get sick." The Digimon said with a sympathetic smile while pushing the plate with bread to the mahogany haired boy who just smiled back.  
  
"I don't like to eat alone…" He said cheerfully.  
  
"If you'd like I can eat with you!" The worm proposed while nearing him. He was more than surprised when Daisuke picked him up and sat him comfortably on his lap and parted the bread in two and handing him a piece.  
  
He wasn't used to such a kindness from humans ever since his Ken-chan had changed, he expected the Digidestined to kick him and try to run…  
  
'Maybe Digidestined are different.' He mussed as he ate his part, noting happily that the now thinner boy was eating after him.  
  
Still on his room Ken couldn't help but sigh…  
  
Daisuke was sure an attractive boy.  
  
True, he had not that manly beauty that TK or the older Digidestined had, but in himself he hid a strange allure that could easily trap any homosexual dictator like himself.  
  
Yes, Daisuke wasn't handsome… he was beautiful.  
  
His slender waist and defined and curved legs, with his long, doll-like eyelashes and delicate hands, it was hard to believe all the years the boy had spent under the sun on soccer fields.  
  
Without a doubt the Kaiser would enjoy a lot once this boy was broken and at his call and whim.  
  
***   
  
Wormon felt confused too...  
  
Years of leaving alone and defenseless made him understand more than his master would think about the prisoner's behavior.  
  
But…  
  
How did a boy so young know that kind of actions? Sleeping on a corner implied no one would come from behind you and surprise you… also laying on the floor after waking meant you could loose the muscles on your back and be ready to bolt if given a chance…  
  
He rose his eyes to study him more thoughtfully; he had this tender smile, almost equaling Ken-chan's when he was younger. But his eyes.  
  
Under that kind smile and cheerful attitude the digimon could see maturity that surpassed even Ken-chan's brother when they had met.  
  
Without knowing why, those eyes filled him with sadness, and with that blue digimon that came with the boy been controlled by a dark ring he knew the redhead was all alone.  
  
"Thank you." Whispered the boy suddenly.   
  
"Uh? Why?" Questioned the green digimon.  
  
"For coming… and not giving me away with your master." Their eyes met and finally Wormon could see his unanswered questions were solved, such a simple answer:  
  
-We are the same kindred. - Those chocolate colored eyes seemed to say.  
  
"You are welcome." He whispered back finally while jumping from Daisuke's lap and making his way to the door. "Motomiya-kun?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You are… the strongest human I have met… don't let him break you, ok?" The worm left without been able to look at the boy in the eye again, he knew that once he got to his room he would cry… cry for empty promises and destroyed people…  
  
Cry for a grief that wasn't his own… but still knew too well.  
  
Still sitting on his corner the boy gave a light, true smile.  
  
"Thank you Wormon… and I'm sorry." He whispered to nothingness.  
  
***   
  
Still on his throne the Kaiser growled.   
  
What the hell did the worm mean with those words!? Once he got back here he would surely punish him.  
  
"Master." Called blankly an enslaved Digimon.  
  
"WHAT?" Snapped Ken.  
  
"The other… is ready." This produced a smile on his face.  
  
"Good… put him with his friend."  
  
***   
  
Daisuke just sighed as his new cell partner pounded on the door with is bare fists and shouted with anger.  
  
"Takeru, relax will you?" He said calmly.  
  
"RELAX!?" Cried the blonde enraged. "Maybe if you had tried to escape instead of sitting here RELAXING I wouldn't have been caught too!!"   
  
"Ken will let us go when he grows bored… it's just that simple."   
  
"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM!?"  
  
"Because if not Veemon will end up in the arena like Patamon." The blonde bit his lips. Daisuke sighed. "Takeru, now the only thing we can do is wait, so just calm down. When the time to escape comes I'll be the first one on the door." Without changing his tone he left his secure corner and wrapped his arms carefully around Takeru's kneeling form. Guiding him to sit with him back on the corner and lean his head on the redhead lap while stroking his head tenderly.  
  
"How come you are so good in this?" The blonde asked closing his eyes. The redhead just smiled.  
  
"Practice… and a lot of patience."  
  
"I feel like I don't know you… The real you I mean." At this Daisuke just closed his eyes.  
  
"I don't know myself either." He whispered.  
  
They spent the rest of the day in silence. Takeru wondering what else he didn't know from his partner and supposed "friend." And Daisuke trying to predict the next move of their captor.  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: *Grins* so, how was that? Creepy huh? As always good reviews, maybe 10 will fuel my mood into writing the next chapter (that I already have, just have to type it.) So, Review please and tell me what do you think? Should I continue? 


	2. Chapter 02

A/N: And the mood strikes again. How odd that most authors just write at this time at night huh? Wei I'm one of them .. *stares at her clock.* It's like 02:25 am and I feel great to write some more angst and dark stuff again.   
  
So, enjoy the fic and thanks for all the fun replies ^.^  
  
Impure.  
By Ran Mouri.  
  
Chapter 02  
  
They heard it again…   
  
The growling of their stomachs aching for food…  
  
It had been two days now and the Kaiser hardly gave them a piece of bread for the day and a glass f water every four hours to activate the digestion.  
  
"Daisuke…" Sighed Takeru. "Aren't you thirsty?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I wonder how longer is that monster going to keep us like this."   
  
"Don't think about it.. he wants to break us." Answered Daisuke while caressing his hear, it seemed the blonde had taken a liking of resting his head on his lap for comfort. The redhead himself had still to leave his spot on the corner, his breathing was now even more even and low and a lot of times on the day he fell asleep.   
  
Takeru smiled quietly.  
  
If it wasn't because of Daisuke been by his side, his calm smiles and warm hugs in which he slept at night making him feel secure and needed, he knew he would have been begging the Kaiser for food a long time ago.  
  
"Daisuke-kun, Takeru-san." Both boys turned to see Wormon shyly pushing a plate of bread and water with his head. "I managed to slip this from the kitchen.. it's not much but at least will fill your stomachs." He mumbled embarrassed, the embrace in which both boys were was far too intimate.  
  
"REALLY?!" Taker beamed as he took the plate.  
  
"Thank you." Smiled Daisuke taking the water.   
  
The caterpillar felt his chest constrict at the sight of them, he had obeyed his master but.. at what cost?  
  
"Great!" Laughed the blonde as he ate, wondering idly why Daisuke was just staring at his food and hardly touching his water.  
  
"Be careful." The redhead whispered to him, watching quietly as his friend eat and drank happily.  
  
***   
  
On his throne the blue haired boy smirked…  
  
Wormon had accomplished his mission…  
  
Soon they would learn the price of opposing him and Motomiya would also know what he got from rejecting his generous offer.  
  
Soon, he would gladly take his kisses and caresses.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Motomiya-kun!" Called Ken, his school uniform spotless and specially ironed for the occasion.. The redhead stared at him speechless before recovering from the shock and growling.  
  
"Ichijouji."   
  
"I need to speak with you Motomiya-kun… alone."  
  
"And why should I go?" The boy had hissed.  
  
"Because if you deny me I'll destroy primary village."   
  
"…..let's go." Mumbled Daisuke as he dragged the bluenette to a secluded alley near his school.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Ken grabbed his arm and, spinning his around he trapped him between himself and a wall.  
  
"What… what the hell do you want?!" He asked nervously, his enchanting brown eyes darting around frantically. Ken only smiled predatorily.   
  
"I'll conquer the Digiworld soon…" He whispered hotly in his ear. "You have always interested me, always full of secrets, always so very brave… " On a whim he leaned to lick his ear, relinquishing on the sweet taste that skin had. "I want you to be my consort Daisuke… queen if you like."  
  
"Na.. NANI!?" Something unreadable passed on those chocolate colored eyes before the boy pushed him forcefully away and whipped his ear disgusted. "you are insane." He growled before stalking away leaving the tyrant alone and rejected for the first time in his life.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
The Kaiser turned back to his monitor with a smile. Takeru had started to act on the effect of the chemicals that were on his food and drink. On themselves they were harmless but mixed together…  
  
He grinned…  
  
Daisuke would learn to never reject him again…  
  
***   
  
"Ta… Takeru! Are you all right??" Asked Daisuke worriedly as he stared at his friend. The blonde's cheeks were flushed and his breathing had gone from the calm rhythm he had taught him to a very heaving panting.  
  
Immediately he dipped a piece of bread on his water and took a little sip, spitting quickly.  
  
Just as he thought…  
  
Their food had been drugged…  
  
That was Ken's plan all along… starving them until they would loose all their reservations when food was presented before them! Now Taker had ingested only god knew what and he couldn't tell if his friend was going to die at this moment.  
  
"Takeru! Take a deep breath ok?" He urged while holding the blonde. "Shit! Try to puke that stuff!"   
  
"I feel.. like I'm burning.. Daisuke.. am I.. aah.. going to die?" The other boy whimpered as he rested his head on the redhead's shoulder.  
  
Daisuke felt a shiver running on his back as he looked at Takeru's eyes, he knew those eyes all to well. Did he really dare to do what he thought would help his friend? Did he really want to do …that?  
  
One look at Takeru's desperate face told him the answer.   
  
"Listen TK. I'm going to help you ok? But you have to close your eyes and never, EVER tell a soul what happened here understood? Not even your brother." He stated with a cold voice. The blonde blinked at him before closing his eyes.  
  
"I swear." He whispered faintly, he had to trust Daisuke just as he had done this last two days… the redhead knew a way to stop the heat from consuming him.  
  
***   
  
"NOO!!" Shouted Ken hitting his monitor furiously, as if wishing the boys on his cell could hear him. "DON'T YOU DARE MOTOMIYA!!" The blonde bimbo was supposed to rape Daisuke and therefore destroy the unity of their team forever! NOT THIS! Not Daisuke carefully laying Takeru on his back and gently caressing his body and opening his pants.  
  
Hi eyes filled with heat.  
  
"God… " He whispered as he stared at Daisuke as he took his own clothes off. Just as he had guessed the boy was beautiful… his dreams and fantasies did not make justice to the perfection he was now seeing.  
  
How he wanted to be Takeru right now…  
  
A smile made his way to his lips…  
  
"You'll be mine Daisuke." It didn't really matter if his little scheme hadn't worked… he would just plan a new one.  
  
With a start he realized he was leaning on the screen, caressing his own confined member through his clothes.  
  
Daisuke wasn't just a desire now…  
  
He was a need…  
  
***   
  
"Dai…su…ke…" Moaned Takeru , he could feel his partner's hands on his feverish body, pleasuring him in places he hardly knew he had.  
  
"Relax" Smiled the redhead. "Just let it take you." He nodded opening his eyes lightly. Daisuke looked so beautiful and perfect at that moment… like an angel expelled from heaven.  
  
He felt that nothing could harm him if that angel was by his side.  
  
"Onegai.. Dai.. onegai!" He pleaded, not entirely sure of what he was asking for. But as he tried to analyze his feeling he felt something so wet and warm engulfing him that his brain walked out of him. "DAISUKE!!!" He had never felt something like that, he could feel his lips, his tongue, hi fingers.. all working along to make him reach that incredible climax he knew was the for him.  
  
Up and down…  
  
His member, still untouched except from himself was twitching and aching for more contact..  
  
Up and down…  
  
Was this the sex his brother so much bragged on when they were alone?  
  
Up and down…  
  
Was Daisuke really aware he was giving him a blowjob?  
  
Up and down…  
  
"Do you like it?" He head the whisper hotly besides his ear. Daisuke smiled seductively as Takeru's heated blue eyes fell on him, it was so easy to fall on this same routine over And over again, like a cloak it covered him filling him with a morbid satisfaction.   
  
His smiled widened with the blonde's desperate nods.  
  
"Tell me what you want.. I'm very flexible." He mussed.  
  
"Kami-sama! Don't .. I don't know! Just.. don't leave me like this!! PLEASE!" He cried, small tears of frustration rolling over his pale cheeks.  
  
"If I continue.. what will you give me in return? I could stop right now you know?" Now his lips were caressing his ear softly, puffing refreshing breath onto his heated skin, it sent shivers over his spine.  
  
"NO! PLEASE!!" Wailed TK. "Anything.. ANYTHING YOU WANT!!! I'LL WHATEVER YOU WANT!!"  
  
With a smile Daisuke continued his ministrations making his friend come and immediately swallowing his load.  
  
He licked his lips…  
  
Just as he had thought, Takeru was a virgin.. how he liked boys like that…  
  
His eyes widened suddenly and he scrammed away from the now panting blonde.  
  
He had let it control him again, his routine of control and escape.. drive his "victim" mad with pleasure then force them into promising whatever he liked… my god! He even had undressed to allow Takeru to take him quickly.  
  
He was so weak…  
  
His dark musings stopped as he felt a now familiar weight on his lap and looked down at his friend, still blushing but now smiling calmly at him.  
  
"A.. are you feeling better?" He asked concerned. The other boy nodded.  
  
"It was wonderful… thank you…" TK closed his eyes while a sudden tiredness enveloped him, faintly he felt a pair of soft lips kissing his own, and a few droplets of moisture falling on his face before darkness overcame him.  
  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: Few! That was refreshing.. I hope you all people liked this chappie and all *shy* I'm not very used of writing THIS dark (not in Digimon at least ^^;;) 


	3. Chapter 03

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I kind of lost the notebook from which I had this story typed but I kind of remember most of it... I guess..  
  
Impure. By Ran Mouri.  
  
Chapter 03  
  
After a long week of more starving but not drugs at least, the Kaiser had released them. Stating obviously that they resulted boring to him and that he needed to do better things with his imperial time.  
  
Nor that Daisuke or Takeru cared.  
  
Both had ran as fast as they could to get more distance between their prison and themselves.  
  
"Ungrateful brats" mussed Ken in anger. He had been spying on them since then, and he could see the deepening friendship the blonde bimbo was having with his little fiery redhead.  
  
Now instead of taking the lead like he used to Daisuke stared at Takeru, a silent agreement passing through their eyes before the plan of action of the day was done, now when Miyako (annoying girl) teased their leader, Takeru, in a cold, hard voice, told her to shut up or made an even more cruel comment about her.  
  
To say the least the rest of the group (Daisuke included) were shocked by his new attitude. What on earth happened to their sweet boy of hope? Who was this enraged, possessive young man who had taken his place?  
  
For now Takeru wasn't a boy anymore. Ken knew it.  
  
He was a man.  
  
Closing his violet eyes he remembered the time it made him take the decision of letting his prisoners leave. Daisuke had been sleeping peacefully on his corner. Takeru was resting his head comfortably on his lap yet he was not asleep. The Kaiser had stared in a mix of confusion and horror as Takeru forcefully woke Daisuke, all sweaty and pleading, stating that Ken had given him the drug again, this time he felt it stronger  
  
'Daisuke.. I'm scared. daisuke.' The blonde had moaned shamelessly while his body trashed and twisted in supposed pain.  
  
Daisuke, sweet, beautiful Daisuke had not even thought about it. He had just undressed as if by instinct even, and prepared to help his distressed friend. Guiding him into what he had to do in order to get rid of the heat.  
  
The blue haired boy had been unable to voice a thing after watching how Takeru, armed with lies and lust, had taken Daisuke on the floor of their cell, kissing and biting, making a mark everywhere. if only for his satisfaction.  
  
And now the tyrant stood by his monitors, snarling silently at the blonde who didn't show even a trace of regret of guilt about what he had done, more so tried to get closer even to the red haired angel, as if owning him.  
  
Ken felt disgusted.  
  
"Oi! Takeru." Asked Iori, ken recognized him even if the resolution of his screen was dawning. "Isn't Daisuke coming today?" Ken blinked. He was not coming?  
  
"Nope." The destined of hope said in a disappointed tone. "He said he had to run some errands for his parents today."  
  
Ken was also disappointed, and even when he stared at his enemies walking over his territory as if nothing happened he didn't feel the need to chase them and fight. With a flick of his hand he created thousand more of spires and left for home.  
  
Suddenly the day had become so boring for the young genius.  
  
***  
  
Once he got back to earth he decided that walking would be a good way of passing time, so he let his feet lead him wherever they wanted and lost himself in his thoughts.  
  
Or was to, but a blur of red and black stopped him.  
  
Just a street away was daisuke, in the most sexy outfit he had even imagined the boy in. Black leather pants that seemed like a second skin, molding into every part of his well defined legs, a black tank top also tight enough to let the outline of his deliciously pert nipples show and over it a long black shirt, open of course, and black shades covered his eyes, nor could they hide the severe expression he had.  
  
In his hands he held a white rose tenderly wrapped in blue paper and the incessant trickling of a golden earring on the upper part of his ear made the whole effect the more interesting. that of course and the fact that no goggles covered his wild reddish locks.  
  
Ken's legs decided for him, and in seconds he was following the redhead across the street and wherever the boy went.  
  
About ten minutes of walking brought them, to ken's surprise, over a old building with barrater windows and a cold facade of desolation.  
  
"The Prison." He whispered confused. What could the leader f the digi destined possibly want in a prison?  
  
His eyes widened when he saw Daisuke enter greeting the guards charmingly as they opened doors and fences for him, patting his head and asking him how was he doing at school.  
  
From the door Ken stared in awe, Daisuke, he concluded, was a regular here, maybe a friend of his was in here? Maybe the man who taught him to use his beautiful body into the ways of pleasure?  
  
His violet eyes narrowed at the thought.  
  
"Excuse me." A guard asked, startling him. "What can I do for. Hey! You are Ken Ichijouji! The Genius or something."  
  
Blinking, Ken formulated his plan.  
  
"Ah, yeah. I.. I came with Motomiya-kun here, the fact is he's helping me on a project of how prisoners live normally so he asked he to enter hidden from view as he shows me everything." It was so lame that he thought he would be kicked out, but a huge smile lit the guards face and immediately he opened the door for Ken.  
  
"So you are Dai-chan's friend! Great! He never brought a friend over, here, this is the key, be sure to hand it to him once you are done researching ok?" A fond look filled the old man's eyes. "I'm just so glad he's finally adapting to kids his age."  
  
The bluenette blinked in confusion but didn't ask anymore, just gave a court thank you to the man and left in search of his little redhead.  
  
He followed a trail of happy greetings and catcalls towards 'Dai-chan' that lead him over the whole complex to a secluded cell in the very back, dark and humid, it was difficult to even breathe there.  
  
"So!! You used all my teachings to save that boy from the bad guy?" A deep voice asked proudly. Or so Ken could hear as he approached the cell, once he peeked in his eyes widened.  
  
Daisuke was sitting on a man's lap, an old man at that, probably forty, with huge hands that were currently taking off the boy's shirt and caressing his small chest and nipples.  
  
All through this, the red haired boy just closed his eyes and rested his head on the man's shoulder. Talking in a small voice so odd for the fiery leader of his so called enemies.  
  
"Yeah. The bastard drugged him, there was little I could do." He answered lightly. The man smiled broadly.  
  
"I'm so proud of you. Even thought you got off work you still consider it fit to help a friend. You have grown so much Daisuke-chan, so beautiful and kind." At this the man kissed the redhead firmly, this time Daisuke didn't protest either.  
  
Ken was shocked.  
  
This man knew about the Digiworld and even about himself as the Digimon Kaiser. It wouldn't surprise him that he even knew who Veemon was!  
  
"Poor boy huh?" Ken turned to find an old man sitting in a cell, staring at Daisuke and the man with a sad expression in his face.  
  
"You know Motomiya-kun?"  
  
"Motomiya?" he laughed breathlessly, his old teeth showing the decay of been here. "Yeah, I've known him since Seishiro got here, that's the guy with Dai-chan by the way. About ten years ago they brought this struggling guy demanding to let him see Dai-chan, that he had a right to have him by his side." He old man at this shook his head. "We all got curious of whom this Dai-chan could be, and imagine our shock when this absolutely kawaii five year old showed to see Seishiro-kun? He comes here every month without failing and in the end he's like a constant in our lives, brings the news to us old guys and even smoke or candy for the younger." A delighted smile lit the man's face. "He's such a cutie don't you think?"  
  
Ken nodded in amazement. Daisuke did all that? Why? How did he know this Seishiro whom he was having such a close relationship with?  
  
"A shame though." The man continued. "So young and already a trained prostitute."  
  
Shocked violet eyes turned from the Seishiro caressing Daisuke to the old man.  
  
"A. prostitute? Daisuke?" He asked in a weak voice.  
  
"Yeah." The old man shrugged. "Seishiro was prostituting Dai-chan for a while before the police found him, why did you think he was here?"  
  
"GOSABURO!!" Yelled a guard startling both. "YOUR DAUGHTER IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" The old man's face lit in happiness.  
  
"Well son, I have to go. Take care ok and don't get caught." Without another word the old man, Gosaburo, left his cell happily, leaving the horrified Ken alone.  
  
"Sugoii!!! Has it been so long already?" He turned around when he hear Seishiro's scream.  
  
"Yup! Next year I will be in High school!!" Answered Daisuke happily. "I promise I'll come and show you the uniform as soon as I have it."  
  
"You'll look so kawaii with it!!" Both smiled at each other and laughed.  
  
"Dai-chan." A guard called interrupting them. "Time's up, sorry you two."  
  
With an adorable (in ken's opinion and mine too) pout in his lips, Daisuke got up, arranged his clothes and walked to the door. "see ya next month then?" He asked without turning back.  
  
"Sure, I'll be waiting.. Ano.. I love you Dai-chan." Whispered Seishiro with a smile. Daisuke turned lightly to him and smiled too.  
  
Once he left he didn't notice Ken leaning against a wall, his eyes wide and his pale face sweated. All because he heard the redhead's last words as he left..  
  
"I love you Dai-chan."  
  
"I love you too. Daddy."  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Shocking huh? I thought it would be a good way to stop the chapter here, you can throw all the vegetables you can now, though make sure they are fresh so I can make some salads ne?  
  
Hope you enjoyed. ^^ 


End file.
